


Blackmail Material

by Stella_Malodi



Series: FYDL Darcyland POC Week [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M, FYDL Darcyland POC Week, Fluff and Crack, Noodle Incidents, Pranks and Practical Jokes, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, elevator meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Malodi/pseuds/Stella_Malodi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell hath no fury like a woman with a sharpie mustache and glasses.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She eyed him, her head tilted to the side. “So, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you think it would scandalize Tony if he saw us making out?"</p>
<p>"It's <em>Tony."</em></p>
<p>"Good point."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail Material

**Author's Note:**

> Tuesday's prompt: Elevator Meeting
> 
> Friendly Reminder: In this Soulmate AU, everyone is born with a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing or telling anyone what it says is a big taboo.

Rhodey was surprised when the elevator came to a stop before he’d reached the penthouse. He was even more surprised when the doors opened to reveal an infuriated woman with red glasses and a golden mustache drawn on her face.

Her clothing was wrinkled, her hair messy, and if he had to guess, he’d say that, until recently, she’d been fast asleep.

She stalked into the elevator. “I’m going to murder Tony Stark, so if you have something you need to talk to him about, you’re gonna have to wait until I’m done.”

Rhodey jumped, and stared at the woman beside him. Then, with a shake of his head, he addressed the AI. “JARVIS, stop the elevator, please, and activate privacy code 2-7-M-M-S-M-B-O.”

“Very well, Colonel Rhodes.”

“Uh, I’m not _actually_ going to kill him, you know…”

He smiled at her and nodded. “I know. I just wanted to have a minute with you. And, uh, if you want revenge? I have blackmail.”

She stared at him for a moment, shocked, but then a smirk spread itself across her face. “Oh, we’re going to have _fun_. Darcy Lewis, Soulmate, at your service.”

“I’m Rhodey—James Rhodes, most happily at yours.”

She eyed him, her head tilted to the side. “So, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you think it would scandalize him if he saw us making out? ‘Cause that privacy-thing isn’t going to last forever.”

He raised an eyebrow. “It’s _Tony.”_

Darcy nodded. “Point. Got any better ideas?”

He smirked. “Why don’t I tell you a story or two?”

 

* * *

 

“So then he grabbed the pool noodle and said—”

“Rhodey!” Tony’s outraged voice interrupted. “I thought we agreed never to talk about that!”

“Except to our Soulmates.”

“...Soulmates?”

“Yep.”

_“Lewis_ is your Soulmate?”

“That’s right.”

“...I’m doomed.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you were curious: the privacy code stands for "Met My Soul-Mate, Butt Out." :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always, feel free to leave prompts! Oh, and [I'm on tumblr](http://stella-malodi.tumblr.com)!


End file.
